knightsofpenandpaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Builds
Beating MOM I'm not going to include spoilers as to who MOM is or how to find her. You're going to have to find that out for yourself. However, for those that are familiar with MOM's existence, you should know that she deals crazy AoE damage to your whole team. Progressing towards the end of the game, the closest thing to AoE damage on a Boss is only adjacent damage which is also not nearly as strong as MOM's AoE. Now unless you took time in between finding new classes to train them, your team most likely consists of: a cleric, a thief, a mage, a warrior or/and paladin and a hunter. In my opinion the creators of Knights and Pen and Paper did a good job providing these classes first because together as a team they are the most balanced in survivability, single-target damage and AoE damage. However, when it comes to beating MOM, you're going to have to focus on pure single-target damage and lifesteal. In my experience of fighting MOM 3 times the best result was with this team sitting in the order that they are listed: Necromancer - Hunter - Thief - Warrior - Bard Using this team build you focus on maximizing single-target damage while at the same time sustaining each player's own health by lifesteal. This section is created by Ghost381 and includes various team builds for different types of battles Team types: AoE:This build is able to dish out lots of area of effect damage and includes Shaman, Bard, Warrior, Wizard, and Cleric. HDO:HDO or High Damage Output is really self explanatory, lots of damage, and consists of the Wizard, Rogue, Warrior, Barbarian, and Druid. Immortal: Lots of health and healing abilities, this build consists of Paladin, Warrior, Barbarian, Knight, and Cleric. Well Rounded: This build is a good all-around class and makes use of the Wizard, Paladin, Barbarian, Rogue, and Hunter. Beginner: For the starter player, this build work amazingly; Paladin, Warrior, Druid, Rogue, Wizard. New Game Plus Team Here’s the best team for new game plus mode. I’m only including equipment that can be purchased for the ideal builds. Obviously, if you find some of the awesome rare drops, use those. This assumes you have all the shop items unlocked and all game content. Team positions : 1 2 3 4 5 1 - Mage - Special Guest All points into Stream Equip with 1 The Four Ring and 3 Greater Lava Amulets 2 - Shaman - Hynx All points into Static Field Use static field on self (also boosting Mage and Necro) on first turn of battles. Equip with 1 The Four Ring and 3 Greater Lava Amulets 3 - Necromancer - Saulo Get Energy Drain to level 10 Get Help from Below to level 10 All other points into Summon Minion Use Help from Below on the Hunter (also boosting Necro and Knight) on first turn of battles. Equip with 1 The Four Ring and 3 Greater Lava Amulets 4 - Hunter - Ms. Goldberry All points into Concentrate Equip with 1 The Four Ring and 3 Luck Amulets 5 - Knight - Hugo All points into Combat Skill Use Defensive Strike every turn Equip with 1 The Four Ring, 1 THE Silver Ring, and 2 Polished Medals Farming A team I find good for farming is one made of tanks, sustainers, and damage varieties. A good one is barbarian, cleric, paladin, hunter, and shaman. The shaman and the cleric provide sustain in health and mana with Restoration and Static Field. The barbarian, cleric, and paladin are tanks, as one tank can easily get killed unless you waste everything on keeping them alive. The barbarian, hunter, and shaman all also provide good damage, and the paladin can do okay. So while the team is mostly physical based, it includes holy and nature as well. You could also replace the paladin with a rogue. The hunter can even be a lesser tank due to health steal with volley. Category:Guides